Don't Leave Me Alone
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: MelloxOC Sometimes, it can get pretty lonely when the only person you've ever loved is thousands of miles away. When that person returns, though...it's gonna be EPIC. T for sexual content.


**A/N: It's because I love you soooo much. Yeah. I'm wonderous like that. Here comes the fan service, Honoka. Learn it. Live it. Love it...however that goes. XD. Alrighty, read on! My spelling is HORRIFIC, by the way. 'Count Em One Two Three' by The Maine was the inspiration. (Nobody but the author was harmed during the making of this fic...-continues to throw up all over the new carpet-) **

_Don't Leave Me Alone_

The ride home from the airport was dreadfully long, and it was a hot summer day. Both were things that Honoka could not stand. She fiddled with the air conditioning knobs in Kitty's car, trying to keep cooled off so that she wouldn't explode body parts all over in her best friend's car. Kitty hummed happily, her favorite song gently drifting in from the stereo. Hono sighed loudly, resting her hand on her cheek and her elbow against the inside of the car door. Trees passed by, waving in the breeze. Honoka's head hurt and her heart was aching from homesickness.

"Kitttyyyy...how much longer until we get there?" The blonde whined, tilting her head to watch her friend's expression.

"Soon enough,"

"Ugggghhhhh," she continued, removing her rested elbow so her head hit the door with a 'thud'. Kitty grimaced, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Hono, come on. Not in my car, please,"

"But I'm soooo borrreeeddd," _thud. thud. thud. _

"Stop that! Do you want me to pull over?" Kitty threatened.

"No. I just want you to drive. faster." she cried, exasperatedly. Kitty rolled her eyes, watching the different signs pass by the car, their bright green colors blinding in the light.

"See? We're only ten more miles from Kanto. Be happy," Hono's blue eyes scanned the mile signs, a smile rolling onto her face.

"Yay." she replied, very simply. Honoka had just flown over to America for an assasination mission, and had spent over three months in that god forsaken place. Every night, she called home to Japan to talk to Kitty, checking in on how things were going and how life was in the Kira-catching business. Often enough, she'd ask how Mello was doing. Somehow, Honoka had lost the number Mello had given to her right before she got on the plane and it was probably drifting around in that airport, ready for some creepy old pervert to get ahold of. That thought would send the blonde into fits of laughter right before she would go to sleep.

"Annnnndddddd....we're home!" Kitty cheered as if she was an announcer at a sporting event. Honoka sat up straight, her eyes drifting over the city with amazement.

"So...do you want me to drop you off at home, or..."

"Or?"

"Or...I could drop you off at a certain Miheal Keehl's residence, if you so wished," Kitty smirked, poking the younger girl's arm. Honoka half smiled, biting her lower lip. She never realized until now how much she had missed him. Kitty nodded, her voice sarcastic.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You want to go back home and see your _wonderful _husband..."

"Mm Hm. Right, Kitty. I want to go see a lying, cheating bastard. Right on the dot," Hono loved to be sarcastic with Kitty, since it always made her giggle uncontrolably. Kitty continued to drive further north into Kanto, turning occasionally on different streets until she pulled up infront of a small apartment complex with a large black motorcycle parked out back. This was it. This was where Mello was. Where he lived. Kitty popped the trunk, smiling at the blonde.

"You two kids have fun, alright? And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kitty wagged her finger at the blonde, who immediatly grabbed it and shoved it back at Kitty in a playful manner.

"Thanks, Kitty. You're the bestest friend in the world!" Honoka cried in a dramatically cheery tone. Kitty shook her head, and before long, she had sped off back onto the highway, leaving a very nervous Honoka alone in the parking lot.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The door slowly slid open, a very sleepy Mello answering. His eyes were drooping and his hair was a mess. Although, most of that changed the minute he looked at Honka. The worst part was that the sun was shining down directly onto her entire body, making her hair glow. She was smiling, just a single bag in her hands. She looked stunning. And Mello looked...

"Hey, Miheal. Aren't you gonna welcome be back?" Mello's face turned red, his eyes blinking uncontrollably.

"Uh, well, yeah, of course," Quickly, he leaned down to pull her into a friendly hug, "I missed you terribly. You never called. Not once,"

"Oh, yeah. Some creepy American pervert got his hands on me. Tried to make me join a brothel. You'll be happy to hear that I turned him down politely," Honoka giggled at her own joke, making Mello realize how much he wanted to hear that sound. He had missed her to no end. And now she was here...in his apartment...looking beautiful...

Mello stood aside, letting the small girl into his home. Once she had her back turned, Mello desperatly began to run his fingers through his hair, hoping to come out at least _somewhat _presentable.

"Geez...did you just go into hibernation while I was gone? You haven't cleaned in a while..." Hono mumbled, running her fingers along the dusty tables. Mello nodded, grabbing the chocolate bar he had resently been fondling and placing one end in his mouth and bitting off a large piece.

"Pretty much," he said between bites.

_You're moving close...my pulse is racing. We're getting close. Yeah, I can taste it. I've never done it quite like this, so slow it down now. Just slow it down. _

It started with a kiss. Something that they hadn't done in months. Kiss.

It was simple. Sweet. Innocent.

But then...that one kiss turned into something different. Tongues. Touches. Whimpers. There was lust and love and passion. Now one kiss turned into two, then three. Before long, those kisses were no longer just on the mouth. Lips found necks and fingers found hips.

That first kiss started in a living room and ended in a bedroom.

Honoka dropped her bag on the bedroom floor, still keeping her lips connected to Mello's. The older blonde pulled her down onto the bed that had recently been slept in and began to search her entire body. He moved his lips to her neck, then slowly made his way to her collarbone. Honoka resisted the urge to moan loudly, which would mean completely giving into everything he wanted. His fingers danced along her stomach which he began to reveal from underneath her blouse. Then, from her collarbone, Mello began to kiss his new victim. Every inch of her stomach was his target. He loved her pale porcelain skin. He loved the way she breathed as he discovered her. He loved her.

"M-mello..." Honoka whispered, watching him work his way down lower. He had found her jeans, and was protesting against them silently.

"Yeah?" Mello panted out, trying to riggle her out of those dreaded pants.

"I-is...is this what...you want?" Honoka tried not to sound excited out of her mind. Mello gave a breathy laugh and undid the button of her blue jeans.

"Well, what do you think?" He leaned up and whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. She shuddered.

"O-okay...that's fine with me," High on lust, that's what it was. That drowsy, glazed eyes look that made her look so innocent. Her hands wound their way onto his shirt which she pulled off hastily. This time, it was her turn.

"How do you...stay so...small?" Hono ran her palms along his abdominal area.

"N-nnnnot so sure," he moaned out, her heart literally jumping out of his skin. Honoka looked over at the nightstand where Mello's discarded chocolate bar lay, and grinned proudly.

"Well...it's suprising..." she took the bar and began to rub it along his stomach, "since you eat so much chocolate," Mello's eyes were opened wide, and his lower lip trembled from adrenaline. He wanted this...he wanted it more than he could understand. He tried not to squirm but it was useless. His entire body shook from pure excitment and new found fear. Once there was a large layer of melted chocolate on the blonde's stomach, Honoka leaned her head down and began to gently lick it off. Mello's knees buckled, and the noises he was making her completely new to him.

"I-I've never...I've never done anything like this before..." Mello whispered between moans. Honoka's blue eyes gazed up, noticing the red color that was in Mello's cheeks.

"Yeah...I know. That's why," she began to use a new method of removing the chocolate; sucking it off, "I want to make this memorable," Now, Mello knew he wasn't going to last much longer like this; half-dresser, half-sexed, half-trembling. The smaller blonde noticed it too (wink wink...you know...NOTICED it. IT. Yeahhhh.) She worked his hands down to his leather pants (-tries not to laugh herself to death- okay...now you HAVE to get the joke.) to remove them in a hurried manner. Soon, all the clothing that was left was boxers and bras.

"I...I've dreampt about this...and when the dream ends, I hate myself but now...now that it's real," Mello mumbled to himself before towering over the girl beneath him. Honoka nodded, leaning her head up to give him a quick kiss.

"I missed you. I missed you so much," she said, resting her face in the crook of his neck, "and I finally know now that...I'm in love with you," she whispered gently into his ear. Mello smirked and kissed her neck.

"Me too..."

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Mello glanced at the clock, which read 11:40 p.m. He looked down at the little girl in his arms, and smiled. He finally had her...and it was better than he ever dreampt it would be.

**YAY!**

**Yeahhh...so. Lemon-ish. DON'T BE HATING!! -Items are thrown at the author- BOO!!! DIE!!!! ...-cries-. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT HONO!!**


End file.
